1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward methods and formulations for treating Candidiasis, and particularly towards various methods and naturaceutical formulations, compositions, and substances comprising Morinda citrifolia for inhibiting, blocking, and preventing the overgrowth of Candida albicans in mammals.
2. Background of the Invention
There exists in the body literally billions of microorganisms that function to assist in everyday maintenance and development. This normal resident microbial population includes potential pathogens as well as organisms that help to keep the potential pathogens in check.
Microorganisms Candida albicans, and other strains of Candida, are yeast or yeast-like fungi that are capable of growing on and within the human body and that normally or naturally inhabit our digestive system: the mouth, throat, intestines and genitourinary tract. Candida is a normal part of the bowel flora (the organisms that naturally live inside our intestines, and are not parasitic). It has many functions inside our digestive tract, one of them which is to recognize and destroy harmful bacteria. Without Candida albicans in our intestines we would be defenseless against many pathogenic bacteria. Under normal circumstances, a healthy individual can have millions of Candida albicans in their system.
Our immune system is supposed to keep these organisms under control, together with various strains of friendly bacteria, such as Lactobacillus acidophilus, B. bifidum, Lactobacillus bulgaricus, S. thermophilus, and L. salivarius. However, if the number of friendly bacteria is decreased (e.g., as a result of antibiotics, pesticides, chlorine, etc.) in relation to the number of Candida, the immune system is weakened and other conditions for yeast proliferation occur (e.g., improper pH in the digestive system, or high sugar diet). Candida albicans will shift from yeast to a mycelial fungal form and start to invade the body. In the yeast state Candida is a non-invasive, sugar-fermenting organism, while in the fungal state it is invasive and can produce rhizoids, which are very long root-like structures. Rhizoids can penetrate mucosa or intestinal walls, leaving microscopic holes and allowing toxins, undigested food particles and bacteria and yeast to enter the bloodstream.
Certain physiological environmental conditions can promote the overgrowth of the fungus in particular areas of the body. For example, the fungus may proliferate excessively in the mouth resulting in a condition known as thrush or may grow excessively in the genital area resulting in what is commonly referred to as a genital yeast infection.
Women are particularly susceptible to genital yeast infections, the symptoms of which include vaginal itching, burning, redness, and irritation of the vaginal area. Severe vaginal yeast infections may cause swelling of the vulva and result in inflammation of the urinary opening. Additionally, women may experience abnormal vaginal discharge. These symptoms can cause extreme discomfort, but are typically not life threatening. Other forms of Candidiasis (such as Hepatosplenic Candidiasis, which occurs in cancer and leukemia patients and endocardial Candidiasis) are more serious arid require professional medical attention.
It is estimated that three out of four women will experience a genital yeast infection at some time in their lives. In some cases the yeast infection will be a recurring problem. Genital yeast infections also occur in men, but with much less frequency than with women. Consumers spend more than 60 million dollars each year in over-the-counter yeast infection remedies in attempts to relieve the symptoms of yeast infection or cure yeast infections. Present treatments include a number of over-the-counter creams and other topical medications that are placed directly on the infected area. Additionally, prescription oral medication and vaginal suppositories are also available to relieve and treat yeast infection.
The prior art treatments for yeast infections described above can be unpleasant and in some circumstances are not practical. Creams and topical lotions can be messy and uncomfortable and must be applied in private. In order to receive prescription medications, an infected person may have to endure the inconvenience of being examined by a doctor and having the prescription filled at a pharmacy. Suppository type treatments are considered by many to be undesirable. Another problem with the over-the-counter prior art treatments described above is that they fail to safeguard against the potential harm from improper use of the medication. It is reported that people experiencing the symptoms of yeast infections such as those described above will often self-diagnose themselves as having a yeast infection, when in fact they do not. Studies show that, more often than not, such self-diagnosis is incorrect. Thus, consumers buying over-the-counter medications for yeast infections may in fact be administering medications that are unnecessary or even harmful to them. A significant amount of money is spent on over the counter yeast infection treatments that do not work and can interfere with proper diagnosis of the condition.
It would be a significant advancement in the art to provide an improved method for treating Candidiasis and its symptoms. It would also be an advancement to reduce and inhibit the overgrowth of various microorganisms within the body, such as Candida fungus and specifically Candida albicans. Stated differently, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a natural formulation that exhibits significant antimicrobial activity within the body, or that inhibits and prevents the overgrowth of microorganisms within the body.